gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Z-Chan
Z-chan is the team leader of Robot Girls Team Z acting as the elder sister with her design based on Mazinger Z. Appearance Z-chan is a teenage girl of average height with long light brown hair in a hairstyle that resembles that of Sayaka Yumi. She brown eyes and has a small red ribbon tied into the left side of her hair. Her usual outfit is a battle suit modeled after Mazinger Z featuring the usual black top that has blue cuffs, a white shirt underneath with the collar unfastened, a red skirt, and black stockings worn with blue boots. On the chest of the uniform is a design shaped after the heat sinks of Mazinger Z. She also possesses the Hover Pilder and crown on her head with yellow spikes protruding out of the sides of her head. In Robot Girls Z ONLINE and Robot Girl Z+, Z-chan has access to a stronger and more powerful form called Devil Scrander Z-chan where her battle suit changes to a form that closely resembles Mazinger Z with the Jet Scrander only the Devil Scrander has larger wings with a yellow interior design along with smaller back wings. This form was a proposal from the public of Nerima Ward. Z-chan's younger form, Z-tan has the average height and weight of an elementary schooler in the late grades with her hair tied in a pair of pigtails while wearing a white dress shirt with a red skirt with suspenders, and pink sneakers. As Cutie Z-chan, Z-chan is outfitted with a dress similar to one worn by Honey Kisaragi from the Cutey Honeyanime with her red heat sinks near the cleavage opening, as well white boots, arm strap, and a choker colored blue with red heart marks. Her hair is also more similar to Gre-chan's in this form. Personality Similar to Koji Kabuto, Z-chan is hotblooded and impulsive usually destroying city blocks while paying no mind to the destruction she causes. She is often called a brat with strong athletic abilities by Gre-chan due to this. However Z-chan likes to fight evil just for the sake of it, while causing a bit more mayhem than her enemies do and having little interest in justice. History Z-chan did not know her parents and was raised by her grandmother Juzo Kabuto. Coming home from school one day, her grandmother explains the results of her research on Photonic Energy until Baron Ashura attacks with her Mechanical Beast Girls looking for the Hover Pilder. Taking the Hover Pilder and for the first time assumes a battle suit that allowed her to fight off Ashura and the Mechanical Beast Girls while destroying her house in the process which got her grandmother dragged away by debt collectors over mortgage debt. Highly in debt, Z-chan resolves to raise enough money to get her grandmother back and fight any evil that threatens her town of Nerima. Crossover Appearance [[Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer|'Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer']] Z-Chan appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Seiya. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Robot Girls Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists